


Thirty-second story, “To carry on”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [34]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Christianity, Death, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Festivals, Gen, Historical, Historical AU, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, King Peter Parker, King Tony Stark, Light Angst, Medieval AU, Medieval Festival, Melancholy, Middle Ages, No Beta, POV Peter, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Peter Has a Son, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Prince Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, References to Hamlet, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Ruler, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Summer, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Death, inspired by a song, morgan and peter are siblings, no beta we die like men, peter is death too lol, philosophy of life, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “Son, when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?""Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers?”“Because one day I will leave you, and I will be phantom to lead you in the summer to join me; to join the afterlife."It is inspired by /based on the song "Welcome To The Black Parade" of the popular and iconic band My Chemical Romance.---------------------------------Prompt #31: "Historical / Medieval AU" NO ONE ASKED FOR ¯\_(ツ)_/¯(If you are not a fan of Historical AU, let me tell you It is not THAT bad, give it a chance. No battles and Middle Ages sh*ts included, I promise.)





	Thirty-second story, “To carry on”

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many stories of Tony and Peter in a historical AU, so I decided to do it myself lol

_"Your Majesty, it's time."_

Indeed, it is the time. Now, I must stand, and unfold myself, to my people.

I have been taught from a young age not to abandon my duties and to be brave, to be resilient and a leader in all conceivable situations; but to my mind, even though I was born here and to the manner born, I would rather not celebrate it. Feeling the crown on my head is a fairly new and unexplainable experience, which is utterly distinct from wearing armour but nonetheless, it feels like being in a battle zone. I may not admit it outright but to pass from being a Heir apparent to a ruler by myself provokes fear in me. 

I contemplate the blazons, the waving flags but not the crowd. The day is bright and windswept, a perfect summer day.

It is a summer day as it was back then, when I was taken to a street festival; I often reminisce the music, the people dancing, the parade full of masks and costumes; to witness local customs in its raw form was certainly an experience I will never forget.

But what I most recall that day is to my dear father. It is inaccurate to claim he was all mine, because he was not just that; Anthony Edward was a king, a husband, my father but also the father of an entire nation; loved by many, hated by some others. My dear father excelled for being a king different from the customary; he was powerful and courageous, with all the admirable traits of a royal sovereign. Yet, he was also a man of righteousness, kindness and empathy. People sympathized with him, and he was a king beloved for his wrestling ideals and friendly treatment to the people.

And as I was relishing the festival, my father stroked my hair and pronounced a series of words that stuck with me to the present time.

_"Son, take a close look at these people who will someday be your responsibility."_

He asked me not waiting for an answer, _"Do you know what it's like to be a king? Of course not, you are still young, my little Piers, my precious stone."_

Staring straight into my eyes, he said the following words:

_“Son, when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

He said, _"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers?”_

_“Because one day I will leave you, and I will be phantom to lead you in the summer to join me; to join the afterlife."_

His words reverberate in my head, that summer morning when he finally took his last breath. His heart stopped and mine seemed to feel cuts out from a baselard.

Soon after his death and my coronation, the crenellation did not make me feel protected. I realized that as king, I am myself a harbinger preceding the fates and the omens of terrible things to come. The cause of my distemper was not being good enough as my father used to be.

I agreed to try out regardless.

Many times I tried to hide behind an arras; I felt apoplex'd, I wanted to cry and to scream them, _"I am a mere man, I am not a hero."_

Although I am not a hero, I am not merely a man, I am a king.

I could not simply take my bodkin to might a quietus make. So, I learnt to carry on, for my mother, for my younger sister, for my people, for my late father and for myself.

This is another dazzling summer day. It all feels like a gathering before it becomes a wholesome book. The herce near me make possible the lighting of my offspring’s sad face.

I said to him, _“even though you are dead and gone, believe me, my son, your memory will carry on. And though you are broken and defeated, life goes on.”_

I remembered my father's words at the festival all over again, and I understood.

My last words to my son were, _"Do you know what it's like to be a king?_ _Think it through my young man.”_

_“Son, when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

_"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers?”_

_“Because one day I will leave you, and I will be phantom to lead you in the summer to join me; to join the afterlife."_

That summer day I died.

My father was waiting for me all this time; he waited like a phantom, and he led me to the afterlife.

* * *

* * *

* * *

** _Image made by @ tohomorii _ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you found Hamlet's references, I wish you the best of the best in this miserable life.
> 
> Also, my English is awful, I know it, my cat knows it, my mum knows it as well. DO NOT mention it again, it is not necessary. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this trash~~~


End file.
